Seattle University
|officer_in_charge = |chairman = |president emeritus= |president = Stephen V. Sundborg, S.J. |vice_president = |superintendent = |provost = |vice_chancellor = |rector = |principal = |dean = |director = |head_label = |head = |faculty = 653 |staff = |students = 7,755 (2011–2012) |undergrad = |graduate = |doctoral = |law school = 982 |city = Seattle |state = Washington |province = |country = United States of America |coor = |campus = Urban 48 acres (194,249 m²) |former_names = Seattle College |free_label = |free = yes |sports = |colors = Red & White |colours = |nickname = Redhawks |mascot = Rudy the Redhawk |athletics = NCAA Division I Western Athletic Conference |affiliations = |website = http://www.seattleu.edu |logo = |footnotes = }} Seattle University (SU) is a Jesuit Catholic university located in the First Hill neighbourhood and Squire Park portion of the Central District of Seattle, Washington, USA. SU is the largest independent university in the Northwest US, with over 7,500 students enrolled in undergraduate and graduate programs within eight schools, and is one of 28 member institutions of the Association of Jesuit Colleges and Universities. U.S. News & World Report, in its "Best Colleges 2011," ranked Seattle University 6th out of schools in the West that offer a full range of master's and undergraduate programs. History In 1891, Fathers Victor Garrand, S.J., and Adrian Sweere, S.J., took over a small parish near downtown Seattle at Broadway and Madison. At first, the school was named after the surrounding Immaculate Conception parish and did not offer higher education. In 1898, the school was named Seattle College after both the city and Chief Seattle, and it granted its first bachelor's degrees 11 years later. Initially, the school served as both a high school and college. From 1919 to 1931, the college moved to Interlaken Blvd, but in 1931 it returned to First Hill permanently. In 1931, Seattle College created a "night school" for women in order to allow them to attend; becoming coeducational was a highly controversial decision at the time. In 1948, Seattle College changed its name to Seattle University under Father Albert A. Lemieux, S.J. In 1993, the Seattle University School of Law was established through purchase of the Law School from the University of Puget Sound in Tacoma, Washington. In 1999 the School of Law moved to the Seattle campus. In 2009, SU completed the largest capital campaign in the university's history, raising almost $169 million and surpassing the original campaign goal by almost $20 million. The campaign has resulted in new scholarships for students, academic programs and professorships, a fitness complex, an arts center and more. The centerpiece of the capital projects is the $56 million Lemieux Library and McGoldrick Learning Commons, completed in fall 2010. Campus ]] .]] .]] The Seattle University campus is and is located on First Hill, near downtown Seattle, Wash. The SU campus has been recognized by the city of Seattle, the EPA and many organizations for its commitment to sustainability through pesticide-free grounds, a food waste compost facility, recycling program and energy conservation program. The most well-known building on campus is the Chapel of St. Ignatius, designed by New York architect Steven Holl, born in Bremerton, Washington: the 1997 building won a national Honor Award from the American Institute of Architects in 1998.John Pastier, Seattle University's Chapel of St. Ignatius, HistoryLink.org Essay 2931, January 6, 2001. Accessed online 28 February 2007. The campus includes numerous works by well-known artists (including the Centennial Fountain by Seattle artist George TsutakawaCampus scene (Centennial Fountain), captioned image on the Seattle U. web site. Accessed online 28 February 2007.—recipient of an honorary doctorate from Seattle U.Mayumi Tsutakawa, Tsutakawa, George (1910–1997), HistoryLink.org Essay 3088, April 19, 2001. Accessed online 28 February 2007.—and a large glass sculpture in the PACCAR Atrium of Piggot Hall by Tacoma, Washington artist Dale Chihuly,Tina Potterf, Home Is Where the Art Is, Seattle University Magazine article reproduced on the Seattle University web site. Accessed online 28 February 2007. as well as works by Chuck Close, Jacob Lawrence, Gwendolyn Knight, William Morris (glass artist) and David Mach) and several architecturally notable buildings. Almost half of the overall student body represent diverse groups, in 2009–10 the makeup of the university was: 49% Caucasian 19% Asian/Pacific Islander 7% Latino/Hispanic 5% African American 1% Native American 9.7% International Students Lemieux Library The Lemieux Library was founded in 1991. As of 2011 it contained 216,677 books and subscribed to 1604 periodicals. It participates in the American Theological Library Association and the Association of Jesuit Colleges and Universities. Academics Seattle University offers 61 bachelor's degree programs, 31 graduate degree programs and 27 certificate programs, plus a law school and a doctoral program in education. The university consists of eight colleges: the College of Arts and Sciences, the Albers School of Business and Economics, the College of Education, the School of Law, Matteo Ricci College, the College of Nursing, the College of Science and Engineering, and the School of Theology and Ministry. A Seattle University education is estimated to cost $150,000, although much of this is covered by financial aid.King 5 News, King 5 News. Accessed online 11 June 2007. Service-learning and social justice are components of the educational experience at Seattle University, which strives to "empower leaders for a just and humane world." Each year students, faculty and staff commit hundreds of hours to service projects and community outreach through the Center for Service and Community Engagement. Albers School of Business and Economics Albers School of Business and Economics was ranked 46th in the U.S. and among the Top 25 private universities in the BusinessWeek 2010 rankings of undergraduate Business Schools. Albers' faculty received an “A” rating from students and recruiters ranked Albers as the top school in the nation. The school ranked seventh in the West and was the only private university in the Northwest appearing in the Top 50. The 2009 U.S. News & World Report ranking of undergraduate business programs puts Albers in the top 30% of AACSB accredited schools and one of the top 20 private business schools in the U.S. Albers's part-time MBA program has been recognized as one of the top 50 in the nation, according to the latest issue of U.S. News & World Report's “America's Best Graduate Schools 2009.” The Executive Leadership Program was ranked by CRO Corporate Responsibility Officer magazine among the top 10 executive training programs in corporate responsibility. In addition, the Albers EDGE program (Education for Global Executives) was honored in 2008 as the only academic institution to receive the President's "E" Award, which recognizes persons, firms, or organizations that contribute significantly in the effort to increase United States exports. Seattle University's Albers School of Business and Economics, started in 1945, was named after the Albers family. George and Eva Albers were generous donors to the university and in 1971 Eva bequeathed $3 million to the school. Their daughter, Genevieve Albers, attended SU and also sponsored a business forum, established an eponymous professorship, and donated funds to create scholarships. In 1967, the business school added an MBA program, which by 2010 has grown to be a highly ranked, nationally accredited evening program for working professionals in the Pacific Northwest. BusinessWeek ranked Albers's Part-time MBA Program #25 in the nation and the undergraduate program in the top 50 in 2010. Both the Leadership Executive MBA Program and the part-time MBA Program are recognized among the Top 25 in their categories by "U.S. News & World Report's 2010 America's Best Graduate Schools." US News also ranks the Albers School among the top 10% of undergraduate business schools nationwide. The Albers School is accredited with the Association to Advance Collegiate Schools of Business AACSB. College of Arts and Sciences The Seattle University College of Arts and Sciences in Seattle, Washington is the oldest undergraduate and graduate college affiliated with Seattle University, the Northwest's largest independent university. The College offers 33 undergraduate majors, 33 undergraduate minors, 7 graduate degrees, and 1 post-graduate certificate. In the College of Arts and Sciences, Seattle University's graduate program in psychology is notable as one of the few schools in the country to focus on existential phenomenology as a therapeutic method. Matteo Ricci College The Matteo Ricci College was founded in 1973 and named after Italian Jesuit missionary, Matteo Ricci. The program allows high school students from Seattle Preparatory School and other area high schools to graduate with a bachelor's degree in humanities or teaching after as little as three years in high school and three years in college. It also provides students the opportunity to obtain a second bachelor degree in any other discipline with only one more year of study. School of Law The Seattle University School of Law states that it is the largest and most diverse in the Pacific Northwest. It is also one of three law schools in Washington state, the other two being the University of Washington School of Law and Gonzaga University School of Law. The School of Law was founded in 1972 as part of the University of Puget Sound (UPS) in Tacoma, Wash. In 1993, the University of Puget Sound and Seattle University agreed on a transfer of the law school to Seattle University; in August 1994 the transfer was completed, and the school physically moved to the Seattle University campus in 1999. The 2012 US News and World Report Law School rankings lists the school at number eighty-two in the nation overall, adding that the school has the number one legal writing program in the nation, as well as top-twenty rankings for its part-time program and its clinical programs. College of Nursing Seattle University's College of Nursing celebrated its 75th anniversary in 2010. It is housed in the completely renovated Garrand building, the site of the original Seattle College and the oldest building on campus. The "state of the art" Clinical Performance Lab is located in the James Tower of Swedish Cherry Hill, a few blocks away from the main campus. Undergraduate and Graduate students use this lab to practice skills necessary for clinical nursing. The BSN program attracts students who begin as Freshmen as well as transfer students from community colleges and those with degrees from other universities. The MSN program welcomes registered nurses with Bachelor's degrees. The Advanced Practice Nursing Immersion program (MSN) offers an accelerated program for those with a Bachelors degree in another field. Specialties available in the MSN program are Family Nurse Practitioner, Adult/Gerontological Nurse Practitioner, Psych-Mental Health Nurse Practitioner, Nurse-Midwifery and Advanced Community/Public Health Nursing. College of Education Founded in 1935, the College of Education has a long and distinguished history of preparing ethical and reflective professionals. Programs offered include a Doctorate in Educational Leadership, Masters in Adult Education and Training, Counseling, Curriculum and Instruction, Educational Administration, Literacy for Special Needs, Master in Teaching, Master in Teaching with Special Education Endorsement, Special Education, Student Development Administration, and Teaching English to Students of Other Languages. Educational specialist degree programs include Educational Administration – Principal Preparation, School Psychology, and Special Education and Certificate programs offered include Superintendent, Principal, and Professional Development. The College of Education is accredited by the National Council of Accreditation of Teacher Education and the National Association of School Psychologists and approved by the National Association of School Psychologists. College of Science & Engineering The College of Science and Engineering focuses on basic sciences, mathematics and their applications. Students can major in basic science disciplines, computer science or one of the engineering departments – civil and environmental engineering, mechanical engineering, or computer and electrical engineering. Students may also obtain an interdisciplinary general science degree, or prepare for graduate work in the health professions. The College of Science and Engineering is ranked among the top 50 in the nation as one of U.S. News & World Report's Best Undergraduate Engineering Programs (2008 edition). The college is ranked second in the nation in terms of the percentage of women faculty members, according to Prism, a publication of the American Society for Engineering Education. School of Theology & Ministry The School of Theology and Ministry is an ecumenical program with relationships with 10 Protestant denominations and the Catholic Archdiocese of Seattle. It is committed to social justice and addressing the needs of an increasingly multicultural church. The school offers a number of master's degrees and certificates, including a Master of Divinity. Community Investment Investing and partnering with Seattle and the SU neighborhood are part of the Jesuit Catholic mission of education for service and social justice. More than 3,000 students—three out of every four—take part in at least one for-credit “service learning” class by the time that they graduate; nearly 45 percent participate in a service-learning class in any given year. This translates to 185,000 hours, the equivalent of more than 80 full-time workers or $6 million. By comparison, on a national level only about one-third of college students volunteer, according to the Corporation for National & Community Service. The number of service learning courses at SU has nearly doubled since 2004. One-third of service-learning students continue their community work even after their class has ended and they've earned a grade. Many students continue serving after graduation through an SU program called Magis:Alumni Committed for Mission. In the past two years, nearly 100 alumni have participated in Magis efforts such as the Alumni Mexico Mission Trek and the annual Serve Seattle project. And in each of the past three years, at least a dozen graduates have gone into full-time service with the Jesuit Volunteer Corps, the Peace Corps and Teach for America. Because SU is part of Seattle's urban hub, students have easy access to a number of areas that offer a wide variety of service learning opportunities, including the Central District, the International District and Pioneer Square. The economic impact of SU in the Seattle area in 2008 was $580.4 million. This figure is drawn from the total spending by the university, its students and visitors. http://www.seattleu.edu/uploadedFiles/GCA/SU_BenefitstoCommunityReport.pdf Environmental Sustainability Among Seattle University's many environmental undertakings, there are projects ranging from composting initiatives to water conservation. There are also solar panels on buildings, and a central recycling yard with an extensive recycling program. The university has been composting since 1995, and in 2003 it built the first composting facility in the state on an urban campus. The University's Grounds Department is committed to fostering an organic, sustainable and environmentally friendly campus that functions as an urban wildlife sanctuary. SU received the Sustainability Innovator Award in 2007 from the Sustainable Endowments Institute for SU's pre-consumer food waste composting program and the Green Washington Award in 2008 from Washington CEO Magazine for SU's sustainable landscape practices and pre-consumer food waste composting program. The Princeton Review's 2009 Green Rating gave the school a 97 out of a possible 99. SU's move to a pesticide-free campus began in the early 1980s when Ciscoe Morris, now a local gardening celebrity, was head of the SU Grounds Department in the 1980s. He put a halt to chemical spraying and in its place released more than 20,000 beneficial insects called lacewings to eat the aphids that had infested trees on campus. It worked and that led to a whole host of pesticide-free gardening practices. Ciscoe began a transformation that has made the university a model for ecological gardening. Mission statement Seattle University is dedicated to educating the whole person, to professional formation, and empowering leaders for a just and humane world. Vision The vision of Seattle University is to be the premier independent university of the Northwest in academic quality, Jesuit Catholic inspiration, and service to society. Values Care: We put the good of students first. Academic Excellence: We value excellence in learning with great teachers who are active scholars. Diversity: We celebrate educational excellence achieved through diversity. Faith: We treasure our Jesuit Catholic ethos and the enrichment from many faiths of our university community. Justice: We foster concern for justice and the competence to promote it. Leaderships: We seek to develop responsible leaders committed to the common good. Athletics Between 1950 and 1971, Seattle University competed as a Division I independent school. In the 1950s, the basketball team was a powerhouse with brothers Johnny and Eddie O'Brien, who led Seattle University as the only team in history to defeat the world famous Harlem Globetrotters.Fifty years ago tonight, Seattle U. upset the mighty Globetrotters, accessed January 24, 2008 In 1958, future NBA Hall of Famer Elgin Baylor paced a men's basketball team that advanced to the Final Four and defeated top-ranked Kansas State University before losing to the University of Kentucky. Seattle University was also a leader in the area of racial diversity, with an integrated squad known as “the United Nations team.” The success of men's basketball, in addition to men's golf and baseball, continued into to the 1960s with players Eddie Miles, Clint Richardson, and Tom Workman, all of whom went on to successful careers in the NBA. The 1966 basketball squad led Texas Western University to its only defeat in a championship season celebrated in the film Glory Road. In the course of the 1960s, Seattle University produced more NBA players than any other school. During that time women's tennis star Janet Hopps was the first female to be the top-ranked player for both the men and women nationally. In women's golf, Pat Lesser was twice named to the Curtis Cup in the mid-1950s and was later inducted into the State of Washington Sports Hall of Fame. Before 1980, more than 25 SU baseball players went on to play professionally in both the major and minor leagues. Men's golf and a Tom Gorman -led tennis team were also very strong national programs. Gorman went on to lead the US Davis Cup team, where he captained a record 18 match wins and one Davis Cup title (1972) as a player and two more Davis Cup championships as a coach (1990 and 1992). SU joined the West Coast Conference in 1971. In 1980, SU left the West Coast Conference and Division I membership and entered the NAIA, where it remained for nearly 20 years. In the late 1990s, President Fr. Sundborg started restoring the university's NCAA membership. The athletic program moved into Division II in the fall of 2002. Currently, the school is reclassifying from Division II to Division I. This integration process will take five years and should be complete in 2012–2013. In 2009, the university hired men's basketball coaches Cameron Dollar, former assistant at University of Washington, and women's coach Joan Bonvicini, former University of Arizona coach and one of the winningest women's college basketball coaches. In 1938 the mascot switched from the Maroons to the Chieftains.http://www.seattleu.edu/history/section4.xml The name was selected to honor the college's namesake, Chief Seattle. In 2000 the university changed its mascot to the Redhawks. On June 14, 2011, Seattle U accepted an invitation to join the Western Athletic Conference and will be a full member for the 2012–2013 season. Notable alumni }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |} Notes External links *Official Page *Seattle University Alumni Relations *Seattle University Athletics *Seattle University's official student newspaper, The Spectator *Seattle University Redhawks Shop *Seattle University's Student-run radio station Category:Seattle University Category:Jesuit universities and colleges in the United States Category:Roman Catholic universities and colleges in the United States Category:Universities and colleges in Seattle, Washington Category:Educational institutions established in 1891 Category:National Association of Independent Colleges and Universities members Category:Universities and colleges accredited by the Northwest Commission on Colleges and Universities